Слизни
'«Слизни» '– пятнадцатый эпизод первого сезона. Основные события * Сюжет Корнелия опаздывает на урок биологии и не понимает, что они проходят. Урия и Элкеми объясняют ей, что впереди – неделя «расчленёнки» (т.е. будут лабораторные работы с расчленением червей). Корнелии, которая ужасно боится червей, эта новость совсем не в радость, и поэтому Элкеми предлагает ей перепоручить всю «грязную работу» соседу по парте. Своими словами Элкеми, сама того не подозревая, сыпет соль на старую рану Корнелии, ведь её соседка по парте и лучшая подруга – Элион находится на Меридиане в лапах Фобоса. Объясняя Элкеми, что Элион якобы всё ещё путешествует с родителями, Корнелия отказывается и от второго предложения подруги – на время пересесть к Вилл, которая тоже без соседа по парте, ведь именно из-за Вилл, как считает Корнелия, они не смогли предупредить Элион и предотвратить её похищение. После урока Корнелия подходит к обедающим в столовой Вилл, Ирме, Тарани и Хай Лин. Ей невыносимо, что Элион сейчас где-то в параллельном мире и считает Фобоса и Седрика своими друзьями. Во всём этом Корнелия винит Вилл, которая не позволила ей предупредить Элион, когда та ещё была на Земле, об опасности. Несмотря на все уговоры Ирмы, Тарани и Хай Лин, Корнелия решает навсегда покинуть команду Стражниц. После школы Корнелия решает прогуляться по Хитерфилду, слушая в наушниках депрессивную музыку. Навстречу ей попадается Калеб, который тщетно пытается уговорить Корнелию вернуться в команду Стражниц – девушка уверена в правильности своего решения. После неудачного разговора с Корнелией Калеб приходит в «Серебряный дракон». Там Стражницы обсуждают, как им быть дальше без Корнелии, которая уже почти что порвала их дружбу. Мудрая Ян Лин говорит им, что без Корнелии они никогда не победят Фобоса, но, чтобы поднять дух девочек, она обманывает их, будто предсказание в печенье гласит о том, что к ним вернётся старый друг. Тем временем с помощью Далеко смотрящего камня, который может показывать, что происходит в других мирах, Фобос с радостью узнаёт о разладе между Стражницами Места * Меридиан ** Замок Фобоса *** Сад *** Тронный зал * Земля ** Хитерфилд *** Шеффилд *** Ресторан «Серебряный дракон» *** Дом Элкеми *** Дом Лэр Персонажи |-|Положительные= Will feels disappointed when she hears Cornelia blaming her.png|Вилл Irma says that Elyon had one of her CDs.png|Ирма Taranee tells the girls Yan Lin was right saying that they are weaker without Cornelia.png|Тарани Cornelia blames Will for the fact that Phobos got Elyon.png|Корнелия Hay Lin says there is nothing bad that they have destroyed the banner because it still would be knocked down soon.png|Хай Лин Caleb realises that the Mother slug is coming to them.png|Калеб Blunk recognises the taste of Meridian mud.png|Бланк |-|Злодеи= Phobos is happy to turn Elyon against her friends.png|Фобос Cedric is happy that the Guardians have quarrels.png|Седрик The Mother slug pulling Taranee to her mouth.png|Мамаша слизень The mudslugs looking where Caleb and the Guardians ran away.png|Меридианские слизни |-|Второстепенные= Alchemy explains to Cornelia that D-day means dissection day.png|Элкеми Chris tells the girls how he has found the worm.png|Крис The biology teacher explains the structure of worms to the students , picture 1.png|Учитель биологии Галерея |-|Сериал= Cornelia sitting alone at the biology class.png|Корнелия одна сидит на уроке потому, что Фобос и Седрик перенесли её лучшую подругу Элион на Меридиан. Uria standing near frightened Cornelia with worms.png|Урия пугает Корнелию червями. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma showing Cornelia the sign of pinkie swear.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин уверяют Корнелию, что ей не стоит обижаться на них из-за Элион, потому что даже у друзей бывают ссоры. Cornelia tells Caleb that the Meridian people don't need her because they have her best friend Elyon.png|Корнелия говорит Калебу, что навсегда покинула команду Стражниц. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will, Taranee and Hay Lin.png|Фобос показывает Элион лживую реальность будто её подруги счастливы без неё. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Cornelia who talks back to Will saying she isn't an Earth Guardian any more.png|Корнелия ссорится с Вилл. Cedric sending the Mudslugs after the Guardians.png|Седрик посылает мамашу слизня за Стражницами. Cornelia and Alchemy lying on bed and listening to depressing music, picture 1.png|Корнелия и Элкеми слушают музыкальный «депрессняк». Taranee watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Меридианские слизни окружают дом Ирмы. Hay Lin trying to blow the Meridian mudslugs away, picture 2.png|У Хай Лин не получается сдуть слизней. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.png|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. Caleb feels embarrassed about frightened Irma and Taranee snuggling up to him.png|Калеб смущается, когда испуганные Ирма и Тарани прижимаются к нему. Will calling Cornelia unwillingly.png|Вилл перебарывает своё упрямство и соглашается позвонить Корнелии, чтобы попросить у неё помощи. The Mother slug coming from underground and breaking the road.png|Мамаша слизень находит Калеба и девочек. Will using the Heart of Kandrakar as a walkie-talkie to connect to Cornelia, picture 2.png|Вилл использует Сердце Кондракара как рацию, чтобы связаться по радио с Корнелией. Cornelia is surprised when she hears Will apologizing to her for their quarrel during the radio programme.png|Корнелия удивляется, когда слышит извинения Вилл по радио. The Mother slug wants to eat Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень пытается сожрать Тарани. The Mother slug's shadow getting closer to Caleb and the Guardians.png|Девочки не могут победить мамашу слизня без Корнелии. Cornelia trying to lift the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 2.png|Корнелии очень трудно доставать мамашу слизня из-под земли. Cornelia turning the Mother slug forward to the portal to drop her into it, picture 2.png|Корнелия поднимает мамашу слизня в воздух. The Mother slug dropping into the portal, picture 2.png|Корнелия отправляет мамашу слизня в портал. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасала их от мамаши слизня. Will and Cornelia making up, picture 2.png|Вилл и Корнелия мирятся. Категория:Серии Категория:Первый сезон